


Going separate ways /New York/Louisiana Non Stop.

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors note: This story just came to me as I was watching a crossover between CSI: Miami and CSI: NY and I though it would be a fun idea.</p><p>Disclaimer : I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This story just came to me as I was watching a crossover between CSI: Miami and CSI: NY and I though it would be a fun idea.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Going separate ways /New York/Louisiana Non Stop.

Chapter 1.

Horatio was sitting on a plane to New York. Even if he was looking forward to getting there and starting to work with Mac, Stella and rest he was really sad about leaving all his friends in Miami for good. He opened his valet and took out a picture of Calleigh. He thought of her green eyes and her beautiful smile, her bubbling laughter and everything else about her.

He was sad about he left things with her, but if he had done it otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave at all. He put the picture back in the valet, sighed, opened a book and started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calleigh was sitting on a plane to Louisiana, she was going home to her childhood home for a short vacation to clear her head, before she was starting in her new position as head of the Miami Dade Crime lab. She could hardly wait, even if it would be strange that Horatio wouldn't be there anymore.

Calleigh still couldn't believe how he had left things with her even if she suspected it was to make it easier for him to leave. She thought of him, his blue eyes, his red hair and his beautiful features. She sure was going to miss him. She sighed and started to read a magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Horatio got out of the plane and found Mac waiting for him. The two guys shook each other hands and Mac said, "Hey, so are you ready to come and work with us?"

"Yeah," Horatio said thoughtfully.

It was like Mac had read his mind since he said, "I know we don't have a blond ballistics expert, but we still have a great team. Don't worry Horatio, everything will fall into place in time."

"I surly hope so," said Horatio.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get you settled and then I promised we would meet Stella at the bar," Mac said and smiled.

Horatio nodded and followed him, he was really looking forward to meeting Stella and the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Calleigh was sitting with the feet underneath her in the swing at her parents front porch. She was trying to read a book, but her mind was elsewhere.

Her mother came out with a glass of lemonade and asked, "Calleigh, are you all right?"

"Umm dunno," Calleigh said, and put the bookmark in and closed the book, she was feeling confused.

"It's Horatio isn't it?" her mother asked.

Calleigh blushed slightly and said, "No, what makes you say that?"

"Because you have been working with him since forever, and I think you got more than friendly feelings for him. So have you told him how you feel?" he mother asked.

Calleigh became red as a tomato and said, "How did ya know that? How could I, he is/was my boss, and he probably doesn't feel the same way."

"How I know, first of all I'm your mother, so I sense these things. You and your brothers always try to hide these things from me, but I can always tell ya know. And you don't know if he feel the same way if you don't ask him," her mother said wisely.

Calleigh bit her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous or insecure about something and said, "Whatever does it even matter, he's in New York and he won't come back."

"Calleigh, baby, I wouldn't be so sure about that and if you think it is so hard to say, write him a letter, that used to work in the old days, right Kendall?" her mother said and looking at Calleighs father that had joined them.

"Yes, it sure did, Macy," Kendall said and gave Macy a light kiss.

Calleigh smiled and excused her self and went up to her old bedroom to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mac, Horatio, Peyton, Lindsay and Stella were sitting at the NYPD's regular bar Sullivan's talking and joking over a bunch of beers.

Then Mac turned to Horatio, smiled and said, "So Horatio, why don't you ask these ladies about how to win her over."

Peyton gave Mac a light kiss on the check and asked, "Whatever are you talking about Mac?"

"Looks like our old friend here have some lady problems. So ladies what should he do?" Mac said and smiled.

Horatio looked slightly embarrassed and thought, 'Oh no!'

Stella looked curious and said, "So who is this fair lady, anyone we know?"

"Oh it's nothing," Horatio said and looked down.

The girls giggled and Peyton asked, "Have you told her how you feel?"

"I couldn't, and she probably doesn't feel the same way I do," said Horatio.

Peyton gave Stella a look and Stella said, "Horatio you know you could send her flowers, or even more romantic to tell Calleigh how you feel."

Horatio looked shocked and said, "How did you know?"

"We're crime scene investigators remember, and it wasn't that hard to figure out, right Stell?" Lindsay said.

Stella smiled and said, "No not at all. And take my word for it, girls love love letters."

"You should listen to her, Horatio," Mac said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but now I got to go if I ever want to get up tomorrow," Horatio said and left.

On his way back to the apartment Horatio thought about what the others had said. Maybe he should write her a letter to tell her how he felt, the worse thing that could happen was to get rejected, but at least then he would know for sure. He opened his door and smiled by the thought of her, then he went to bed since he was exhausted. He figured he would write the letter the next day. And whit her on his mind he felt fast a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Used the lyrics of the song picture sung by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock as I used to listen to it in the sense of heartache and I thought it would fit Calleigh.

Chapter 6.

It was late night, but Calleigh couldn't sleep so she sat up listening to country songs trying to make sense of her thoughts, but it was all a total mess and she didn't know what to do anymore.

I caught you last night in the hotel, everyone know but they won't tell, but the half hearted smile tells me something just ain't right came from the speakers.

Calleigh ways waken from her train of thoughts by scratching on the door, and went to let in Rascal the family dog. The German Shepard come running and wanted to cuddle. Calleigh sat down on her bed and the dog jumped up and lay down with his head on her lap. She started to stroke him from the head down his back, his fur was so soft.

"Oh Rascal, what shall I do?" she asked knowing that he couldn't answer her. Rascal looked at her, than he put his head back on her lap again. Calleigh reached for a notebook on her nightstand and started to write:

Dear Horatio (handsome)

She bit her lip nervously and ripped the side of and started again:

Dear Horatio.

Uhm, don't know where to start.

Hmm, let me start with hope you got to New York all right and that you are fine. Bet Mac and Stella gave you a warm welcome (you were at the local bar weren't you).

Bet it feels good to be back in New York, since it's kinda like home for you. It is a big part of you, and since you choose to work there you must love it right?

No to the difficult stuff…..umm, I really didn't want you to leave you know. I mean, arg what do I mean.

I'm glad you go offered that job in New York, don't get me wrong. But it won't be the same without you. You are my best friend, my guardian and the one I confide in. You are the one I can share everything with, the one that makes me laugh, the one that comfort and supports me through hard times. But with you gone, who's gonna do this. And who am I gonna turn to when I need help on a case.

I really am gonna miss you H, but I can't ask you to come back for it wouldn't be right.

What I'm trying to say is that, uhm is that lately I have realized that my feelings for you has been getting stronger, and I'm not talking' bout friendly feelings, but I guess you figured that one out.

That's why you really hurt me by the way ya left, why did ya do that?

I mean we have known each others for ages, I think I deserve a better goodbye than the one I got, I know you probably was sad' bout leaving and all and wanted to make it easier on yourself, but it was still like you ripped out my heart ya know.

Well, uhm…..I bet I better finish and go to bed. Just wanted to say I love you with all my heart and that I really am going to miss you.

With love from Calleigh (your bulletgirl).

Calleigh stopped writing and looked at the letter, realizing that she had started to cry and that a couple of tears had fallen down at the paper. But she didn't care, she just put it in an envelope, closed it and went to bed. As she fell a sleep she held her old teddy bear closely for comfort. 'How come no one can see a broken heart and it still hurts so much, it's not fair,' she thought before she drifted away into another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The next day Horatio was sitting in his new office trying to figure out what to write for Calleigh. He started:

To my darling bulletgirl.

No, that didn't sound right, he tried again:

Dear Calleigh/bulletgirl.

No, that wasn't what he had in mind either. Finally the words came to him and he wrote:

Dear Calleigh.

Hmmm, where do I start. I guess from the beginning.

Hope you're fine over in Louisiana, bet it feels good to take a vacation and not work for once.

Unless you are sitting in your old room and nervously biting your lip, not knowing what to do, since you are used to work all the time, which is what I love about you.

Ugh, that didn't come out wrong, or maybe it did.

I'm so happy for you since you finally are a Lieutenant, I know you have been wanting that like forever, am I right?

The sad thing about it is that I won't be there to share it with you, since I will be working in New York. That will be a big change. I guess I should call it home, but I can't since home is where the heart is and my heart is in Miami.

Although I know I'm going to get along great with the people here, I'm still am going to miss you and the rest. Especially you, you are my guiding light in my grey days, the one I can turn to for comfort, the one that can make me smile. You are my best friend and so much more. You are also the queen of my heart, the woman I love, the one person I can't live without.

But to working side by you side with you, knowing I can't have you is tearing me a part.

I'm sorry I left things so badly with you. I really didn't mean to hurt you, and for that I'm sorry. I really hoped you would ask me to stay, I would have done so for you, but since you didn't I'm here. Maybe it's for the best.

And you're right you deserved a better goodbye.

Well, I better start to work, and Calleigh please don't bite your beautiful lips when you read this, ok. At the end I have to quote a song for you:

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I'll be right here waiting for you.

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I'll be right here waiting for you.

I mean it beautiful I can wait forever for you if that's what it takes, since I love you more than words can say.

With love from Horatio.

Horatio folded the paper and went to find a mailbox to post it. He only hoped he was doing the right thing. "Well I'll find out soon enough" he thought and put the letter in the mailbox and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Calleigh had just mailed her letter and now she was just driving around in her parents pickup truck. She had figured that she had now idea how to take a vacation and just relax. It just made her stress not to work. Calleigh was nervously biting her lip, wondering what to do and what Horatio was doing right now. Calleigh parked the car in front of the house and went up to her bedroom and started to look through her old closet. Somewhere in there it had to be something that could keep her occupied. She started to drag out her old things, and thought the memories behind them.

At the same her mother entered, looking at the mess she had created, crossed her hands over her chest and said, "Calleigh what are ya doing?"

"Looking for something to keep my mind occupied. I'll clean up later mum I promise," Calleigh said in a girlish tone. Her mother just smiled, shook her head and left.

Ten minutes later Calleigh had found what she what she was looking for, a tennis ball, and a couple of old books. She took the tennis ball stepped over her mess and got out of her room, and went down and outside and started to throw it against the wall and catch it like she did when she was a little kid and giggled.

She was about to catch it again when someone else did, she turned around and saw one of her bigger brothers Dave, he smiled at her and said, "I'm still faster than you."

"Give it back" Calleigh demanded.

"If you want it, come and get it," Dave said and held it out of her reach. Calleigh jumped up, but it was to high so she couldn't reach it so she started to tickle him instead. The whole ting ended up with the two of them fighting playfully at the ground. Calleigh was laying on the top of Dave giggling, she couldn't believe how much she had missed this.

"Feeling better now little sis?" Dave asked.

"Yes, oh gosh I have so missed you," Calleigh said and smiled.

"So who are you hiding from this time?" Dave asked, knowing that if she was either in trouble or it was about a guy or both.

Calleigh got of him, her eyes turned grey and her face became serious as she answered, "From Horatio, which is kinda stupid since he's in New York right now, and he's probably never coming back. I'm only acting silly, I don't know why."

"I know why, because you love him, so what do you plan to do with it?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean, he doesn't even like me that way," Said Calleigh sadly.

Calleigh told Dave what happened and Dave said, "Call me crazy, but I think that old log go a crush on you, but he's afraid to admit it."

"But did he have to crush me?" said Calleigh, and her tears started to run again.

"I cannot believe this, someone actually got through your armor of steel and penetrated your heart. But listen to me baby girl Duquesne, we're gonna fix this," Calleigh heard her second brother Nick said.

"How?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"If he doesn't answer your letter in less than a week, we're going to New York to tell him that no one can hurt our sister that way," said Nick and smiled.

"Brilliant plan," said Adam, Calleigh's third brother.

"Yes, you two may got the muscles, but I got the brain," said Nick with a big grin.

"Hey you three can't just go over there and beat him up," Calleigh said in a serious tone.

"I didn't say we would, we just want to talk to him," Nick said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," said Calleigh with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"And what's wrong with defending our sisters honor," said Adam pretending that he was hurt.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Nothing, but now I want a hug from all three of you."

"But you're going to New York with us?" said Dave.

"Of course, I sure gotta see this," Calleigh laughed and hugged the three of them.

Then Dave said, "Oh, I can't wait, it has been so long since we went on a trip together. And remember I'm the strongest one."

"You begged for it," the two others said and they started to fight playfully, Calleigh giggled and joined in while she thought, 'Just like old times.'

Kenwall and Macy stood watching and Mary said, "When are they going to grow up. So shall we separate them?"

"No, Let'em play and have fun for once, our kids are way to serious as it is," Kenwall said and laughed. His wife nodded and they went inside while their four children kept on fighting and laughing outside in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Horatio and the rest of the team sat in the break room and Mac said, "Horatio, would you stop moping at work, the world doesn't end because she isn't here."

"I know that, but I still wish she was here," Horatio said.

"Eureka, I just got the greatest idea," Stella said exited, everybody turned around and looked at her.

"Ok, what?" Lindsay said.

"Why don't you go to Louisiana and find her?" Stella said.

"Are you crazy?" Horatio said shocked.

"No, it would be romantic," Stella said dreamily.

"Would you snap out of it Stell, one she is probably hurt and angry with me and two she probably wouldn't see me since I haven't heard anything form her," said Horatio.

"No, I think she is right, tell you what Horatio if you haven't heard from her in a week. You're going to Louisiana to win her back, and we're tagging a long as moral support," Mac said.

"Cool, road trip," Lindsay said excitedly.

"Are you all crazy, we/I can't do that," said Horatio.

"Of course you can, as long as you have her address and Linds we're flying," said Stella.

"Ok, but I still think it will be fun, I can't wait to see the look on her face," said Lindsay and smiled.

"HOLD ON, I don't I have a say," said Horatio frustrated.

"Not really, if you love her and want to get her back, this is the right way," said Stella.

Horatio couldn't argue since he knew Stella was right, and even if he thought the idea was a bit silly, it would also be fun. He smiled by the thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Three days later Nick and Adam came storming into Calleigh's bedroom yelling, "It worked, it worked."

"What the hell are ya'll talking about," Calleigh asked, she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"You got a letter from New York," said Nick.

"I did, well let me have it then," Calleigh said and tried to hide her excitement.

"On one condition, you gotto share what it says after you're done reading it," Adam said.

"Deal, but give me some space so I can read it," she said. The two left and Calleigh tore open the envelope and started to read. She laughed, how well he knew the thing about her biting her lips and didn't know how to relax.

'Wait a minute, he loves me,' she thought surprised and kept on reading.

'Yeah, I'm totally happy about being a Lieutenant, since I always wanted to be one,' she thought and smiled, she couldn't wait to get back to work and start in her new position.

'Wait a minute, he isn't happy about being in New York since, since, I can't believe this he loves me,' she thought happily and giggle of joy, thinking, 'You don't have to wait since I love you to.'

Then she run downstairs to her brothers smiling, they looked at her and asked, "Now, what did that old log say?"

"Hey, stop calling him that, he loves me and said that he wants to stay by my side forever, he loves me, he loves me, he really does," she said happily and giggled. Her three brothers smiled back at her, they hadn't seen her this happy in ages.

"So what are we waiting for, we gotto get to New York at once," Nick said.

"We gotto what, why, heh?" Calleigh said.

"We gotto find your stupid log and get you guys together," Adam said.

"And you gotta have on something hot on when you meet him, give me a second and I'll check when the next plane leaves," said Dave and got the hold on the phone and before Calleigh could stop him he said, "Great we need four seats, great, give me a minute and I will get it." Then he went into the next room.

Five minutes later he came back and said, "Ok, we gotta pack, the plane is in New York at seven tonight, so ya can do the math on the time."

"Jeez, I can not believe you did that," Calleigh said shocked.

Calleigh sighed and run upstairs to pack as fast as she could, she couldn't wait to see Horatio's expression when he saw her. And she couldn't believe that he loved her, she felt like she was floating on clouds, she was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The same day Stella came running into Horatio's office and said, "You got a letter from Louisiana, bet it is from Calleigh, You gotto read it."

"If you give it to me I will," Horatio said and hoped it was good news.

"Oh, sorry, here," Stella said and gave it to him, before she left his so he could read it alone.

Horatio looked at the letter, in deed it was Calleigh's handwriting, and by the looks of it, she had been crying while she had been writing. Horatio started to read.

Already from the firs line he could see she was insecure, which was not like her at all.

'Yes, I went to the pub with Mac and Stella, but my dear Calleigh, New York wasn't what it once was, and I don't like the city as much as I thought I would,' Horatio thought.

'She didn't want me to leave, and after what I can see my dear you really love me or...' he thought.

'You really love me, and since you have been crying, I messed you up pretty bad, I got to make this right,' Horatio thought, and put the letter down before he went to the break room to find the others.

They were all sitting there and since Horatio suspected that Stella had filled them in he said, "Guys we're going to Louisiana today, when is the next plane leaving?"

"Hold on, I'll check," Danny said and went out of the room to make the arrangements.

"So I guess the letter was good new then," Stella said and smiled.

"Let's just say I gotto see her at once," Horatio said and tried to hide a smile.

Danny came back and said, "OK, the plane is in Louisiana 7 to night so we better pack."

"I can't wait to see her look on her face when she sees you," Stella said.

"So are you going to tell her that you are coming?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I'm going to surprise her," Horatio said.

"Cool, this is going to be great, no let's pack," said Lindsay.

And then they all decided to when to meet at the airport before they went home to pack. Horatio could hardly wait to see her again, the thought of holding her in his arms made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Calleigh and her brothers went to get the baggage and the boys had already gotten their bags, so they were waiting for Calleigh's luggage.

"Oh, there it is, Adam, Dave grab it," Calleigh said.

Adam and Dave grabbed a suitcase and a bag.

"What do you need all this for baby girl?" Dave asked.

"You never know what can happen, and I like to be prepared for anything. No let's get us grab a cab or something," Calleigh said and headed for the exit.

When they were sitting in the cab Nick asked, "So are ya going to talk to Horatio tonight?"

"No, I'll do it tomorrow. I'd like to get settled and get some sleep first, and I guess you guys want to find a pub or something, am I right?" Calleigh asked.

"Ya know us to well, but this time ya're coming with us," said Adam.

"I most certainly will not!" said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Yes, we promised Meg and Sarah to take ya out, they wanted you to have fun for once," Nick said. Sarah was Nick's wife and Meg was Adam's.

Calleigh just giggled and said, "Ok, I will go out with you, so you won't get any trouble with your wives, besides it might be fun."

"That's more like it, ok there's the hotel, let's met in the lobby in about an hour," said Dave.

Then they all got their room keys and went upstairs. Calleigh couldn't believe she had agreed to go out with the boys, but knowing them it should be fun and she knew she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

In Louisiana the clock was around 9pm, and Horatio and the others were sitting in the bar in the lobby after they were settled.

"You know where Calleigh lives right?" Mac asked.

"Would I've been able to send her the letter otherwise," Horatio said and smiled.

"So the plan is that we all drive up to her house tomorrow morning," Lindsay said.

"Yes, maybe not the best plan, but it's still a plan," said Horatio.

"What's she like?" Lindsay asked curiously. She, Danny, Peyton and Stella had never meet her, just heard a lot about her from Mac and Horatio.

Before Horatio could answer Mac said, "In addition to her beautiful looks, she's smart and tough as nails."

"And she is funny, kind, compassionate, knows everything about firearms, fluent in Spanish, always work with perfection and makes me smile," said Horatio dreamily.

"She sounds like some woman," said Lindsay.

"She is," said Mac.

"Carefully, or I might think you have a crush on her," Peyton said and gave him a push.

"Don't worry, I only love you, my dear," Mac said and kissed her softly.

"That's good to hear. Now who's up for a game of cards," said Peyton and smiled.

"I am, but I want a beer first, anyone else want something from the bar," Danny asked. He got what they wanted and they started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Calleigh was woken up of a knocking on the door, she looked at her watch 7.30, who could it be so early. She got up, her head was pounding like crazy.

'I should have stopped drinking before I did,' she thought. She opened the door and found her three brothers outside smiling.

"Jeez, baby girl, would you get dressed before you open the door," Dave said.

Calleigh blushed, remembering the only thing she was wearing was a black silk panty. She quickly found a bathrobe.

"And I thought you said you packed an outfit for everything, if you go like that to meet Horatio he will be pleased," said Adam laughing.

"Very funny. What are you guys doing her so early anyway?" said Calleigh tiredly.

"Taking you out for breakfast and checking if you are okay, ya seemed a little bit out of it last night," said Nick.

"I'm okay, thanks," said Calleigh tiredly thinking, 'Only wish my head would stop pounding.'

"And I thought she was a morning person and didn't need much sleep," Adam said looking at the others, feeling sorry for his sister, he hadn't seen her so hung-over since they were young.

"Ok, guys, lets fix her up, we'll be back in 15, and you better be dressed," said Nick before they left the room.

Calleigh just sighed, took a quick shower and got dressed, cursing since she had forgotten to pack aspirin. She was sitting with her head in her hands when the boys came back.

"Hey baby girl drink this with some aspirin," Dave said and handed her a box. It smelled like coffee so she threw a couple aspirin down her throat and started to drink. She could tell by the taste that it was something else than coffee, but right then she didn't care, she emptied the cup in a couple seconds.

Dave, Adam and Nick looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what you just drank right?" Dave said still laughing.

"Coffee with something else, why?" she asked suspicious.

"Shall we tell her what it was or not," said Nick.

"Oh you know we can't tell her, she'll kill us," Adam said and smiled.

Calleigh was wondering what they were talking about, and she was starting to feeling kinda funny too. 'What the hell had been in that coffee.' She felt like she was happy for no reason, like the headache was drifting away, like she was thinking clearer, but was dizzy at the same time.

"What did you do?" she asked fearing the worst, hoping it wasn't anything illegal.

"Baby girl, don't tell us you've forgotten all' bout when we were young and our special cure for hangovers," Adam said in a shocked voice.

Calleigh sighed. How could she have completely forgotten about how the four of them used to go out and party behind their parents back and how the boys nurtured her back to health the next day with their cure, but they had never told her what was in it.

She smiled and said, "No I haven't but what is in this thing?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, it's coffee mocca mixed with a dash of coke, whiskey, vodka, and a bit of lemon," said Dave.

Calleigh was shocked and said, "So to get me to feel better, you used alcohol and pills, have ya any idea how dangerous that is? And now I'll be under the influence when I meet Horatio."

"Relax baby girl Duquesne, the alcohol amount is so little that you can hardly notice it, and you feel better right," said Nick.

"I guess," Calleigh said not entirely convinced.

"So are ya hungry, since we ordered up room service for ya," said Dave smiling.

"Ya'll shouldn't have," Calleigh said, but at the same moment it knocked on the door and the food was served. Calleigh dug in since she felt like she was starving, afterwards she felt much better. She looked at her brothers and said, "Thanks guys, now let's go and see if we can find Horatio and the rest."

"After you," Dave said and held the door open.

The clock was around 10am when they arrived at the reception for the New York City Crime lab. Calleigh walked up to the desk and asked, "Excuse me is Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor here?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but the two of them are out of town for the moment, and they took most of the team with them, said it was urgent," said the receptionist.

'That's odd,' Calleigh thought, but asked, "Do you know where they'll were going?"

"Yes to Louisiana to see a friend, a Calleigh Duquesne something I think. Shall I take a message?" asked the receptionist.

"No, no need thanks," said Calleigh and walked over to her brothers.

"Now, where is he?" Dave said.

"You never gonna believe this, he and the team went to Louisiana to see me,""Calleigh said happily.

"You're kidding, never thought the old log would do that," said Nick surprised.

"So what do we do now?" said Adam.

"Dunno, guess we go back to the hotel and wait," said Calleigh still in a bit of shock after what she just had found out.

"I got a better idea, let's go shopping," said Nick.

"Yeah, why not?" said Calleigh smiling.

Then they all went to find some stores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Meanwhile over in Louisiana Horatio and the rest was driving to Calleigh's parents house.

"Are we there yet, I really need to go to the bathroom," Lindsay said.

"Montana, you're such a baby, you should have went before we left," Danny said.

"Oh shut up!" Lindsay said knowing he was right.

"Stell, which way?" Mac said and looked at Stella who was reading the map.

"Left. And Linds, we are there in about 10 minutes. Are you nervous Horatio?" Stella said.

"Thank God," Lindsay said.

"A little, but I'll live," said Horatio.

"Sure her parents won't mind that we all are coming unannounced?" Peyton asked worried.

"I'm sure they won't mind, besides it's not like we are gonna stay there," said Horatio, but he was not entirely sure.

"Ok, here's the last exit," Stella said and Mac turned of the road and drove up a small way. Finally they came to a big white house. Horatio saw Kenwall sitting on the front porch reading the paper. They parked the car and everyone got out and walked towards the house.

Horatio was starting to wonder if this really was a good idea. Kenwall looked up, surprised to see Horatio and a bunch of people there. He got up of the chair and said, "Hey Horatio, what are you doing in my neck of the woods? And who is this?"

But before Horatio had time to answer Stella said, "I'm Stella Bonesera, that's Mac Taylor, Peyton, Danny and Lindsay, we work at the New York City crime lab sir. And now we have come all this way here so this old log can talk to your daughter."

Kenwall shook their hands and invited them to join him at the porch before he said, "So Stella, I didn't think you all could take of from the lab at the same time. So this is probably important."

"Normally we can't, but since we're not going to be away for to long it's ok. And it's important, you see Horatio can't stop thinking about Calleigh and we got tired of looking at his sad eyes. So we got on the first plane here," said Stella

Horatio was starting to feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. Was he really that bad. But he looked at Stella while she was talking and understood she was joking.

"I see. And your plan was good and would have worked except Calleigh isn't here. She and her brothers went to New York to find Horatio. And Horatio I know that you truly love my daughter, but if you ever make her cry again you have to answer to me," Kenwall said.

Horatio felt really bad and said, "I didn't mean to make her cry I swear. God I've been such a fool. Do you know where she is staying?"

"Of course. And I know you didn't mean to hurt her since we have all done stupid things when we are in love," said Kenwall and smiled.

Then he went in to get the information and Lindsay went in to barrow the toilet.

"So we have traveled all this way for nothing," said Danny.

"Seems like it, I guess we better go back to New York then," Horatio said.

Then Lindsay came out and said, "Stell, Peyton may I have a word with you inside."

The three women went inside and Mac turned to Horatio and asked, "What was that about?"

"Don't know," said Horatio.

Inside Stella asked, "So why did you need us?"

"Well I got this idea, but to make it happen we need to get in touch with Calleigh's brothers, so I was thinking that me and Stell are catching the red eye to New York. Peyton can you make sure the guys don't arrive until tonight and that you meet us later. I'll text you of when and where," said Lindsay.

"Sure, but how are you going to get the boys number?" Peyton asked.

"Kenwall has already given them to me. Ok ready to go Stell?" said Lindsay.

"Sure but how, we only have one car," said Stella.

"Kenwall said we could borrow his, he would get a ride to the other to the airport later," said Lindsay.

"Ok, let's go, see you later P," said Stella as the two of them headed for the car.

Peyton went out to the others to stall them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Back in New York Stella called Dave's phone, he took it and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey, I'm Stella, and I work at the New York city crime lab. Can you, Adam and Nick meet us at the Rockefeller center in 30 minutes? We have a plan and we need you help," said Stella.

"Of course, see you in 30," said Dave.

"And not a word to Calleigh," said Stella.

"Of course," said Dave and hung up.

"Then it's all settled," said Stella and smiled at Lindsay.

"Do you actually think Calleigh will do what you have planned?" Lindsay asked.

"Why not, she is still young, and it will be fun," Stella said and laughed picturing it.

"Come on, we have to run some errands before we meet the guys," said Stella.

Thirty minutes later they meet Calleigh's brothers.

"So what do you need?" Dave said and smiled at Stella while he thought, 'Wow, she is prettier than I thought.'

"Get Calleigh to wear this dress and sing at Frederico's tonight," Stella said.

"Are ya crazy, Cal will never perform in public," said Nick.

"Is she really that bad?" Lindsay asked.

"No her singing is beautiful, but she hates to perform in public," said Nick.

Stella sighed and said, "I understand, I just thought it would be so sweet if she got up there and sang a ballad to Horatio."

'I like her thinking,' Dave thought, but said, "It would, did you have in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do, right her waiting," said Stella and smiled. Dave smiled back and Stella thought, 'He sure is handsome and that smile, it could light up the whole room,'

"Perfect, ok, tell'ya what, if you get Horatio there, we will get Calleigh to sing," said Dave.

"Deal, see you tonight" Stella said and then they went separate ways. As they walked away

Lindsay looked at Stella, she had a childish grin on her face. Lindsay just shook her head.

Calleigh was in the room reading when her brothers came rushing in.

"Hey, guys where have you been?" she asked.

"A little bit here, a little bit there. Oh, Stella sent you this dress to wear tonight when you are singing at Frederico's," said Dave and turned to Nick and Adam and said, "Was it just me or was she really pretty?"

"I can't believe it. I think Dave finally has been hit by Cupids arrows," said Nick.

"And it was bout time to," said Adam.

Calleigh, who tried to make sense of what they were saying looked confused at them and said, "Hold on. You meet Stella? And what do you mean by I'm performing at Frederico's?"

"Yeah we meet Stella," said Dave dreamily and continued, "That you are going to sing for Horatio and a bunch of people tonight."

"Are ya'll crazy, I ain't doing that," said Calleigh.

"Oh, come on baby girl. You've to. Stella got you the dress, and picked out the song, and we've already said you do it," said Nick.

"You should've checked with me first," said Calleigh a bit annoyed.

"But Cal, Horatio is going to be there and he's going to fall even more in love with you than he already is when he hears you sing," said Adam.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Which song did she pick out?"  
"Right here waiting, so you'll do it?" asked Adam.

"I'll let you know in the restaurant to night, no go on" said Calleigh and pushed them out the door.

When they were gone Calleigh looked at the dress, it was a purple sparkling evening gown. She thought about what her brothers just had said and thought. 'What were they thinking, I can't possibly do this. It would be crazy. But on another hand it would be kinda nice singing that song to Horatio. And I have a nice singing voice so why not.'

Calleigh sighed and went back to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Horatio, would you hurry up, we'll be late," Mac yelled into Horatio's apartment. How long could it possibly take to change a suit.

"Mac, it's just dinner, why do I have to hurry, it's not like we're not getting served if we're late. And the others can manage to wait five minutes," Horatio said while he was fixing his tie. He couldn't understand why they had to hurry. He took a last look in the mirror, perfect, then he went out to Mac.

"It's just that we can't be late because..." Mac stopped him self just in time.

Horatio looked curiously at him and asked, "Because what?"

"It's nothing, are you ready?" said Mac.

Horatio nodded and they left.

Ten minutes later the joined Stella and the rest in front of the restaurant.

"Shall we," Horatio said and hinted at the door.

"In a minute, we just have to wait at the rest," said Stella.

"The rest, after what I can see we are all here," said Horatio, thinking, 'What are they up to.'

"There they are," Stella said and smiled. Horatio turned around and saw three men walking towards them. Two of them had blond hair and on one brown. They were equally build and they all had clear blue eyes. They all seemed to be somewhere between their late thirties and their early forties. And since Horatio could see similarities between them and Calleigh, he assumed they were her brothers. But if they were here where was she.

The three men introduced them self and Dave said, "So you're the guy, sorry man that stool our sisters heart?"

"I'd rather think it was the other way around," said Horatio and smiled. The others laughed and then they went into the restaurant and sat down. Horatio looked around to see if could spot Calleigh, but without no luck.

Stella bent over and whispered in Dave's ear, "Look at him, it's kinda cute don't you think?"

"Sure is, so have any of you talked to her?" Dave whispered back.

"No. Why?" Stella asked curiously.

"Since when we left she wasn't sure if she'd do it," Dave said.

"Trust me on this one she will," Stella said.

"How'd ya know?" Dave asked since Stella never met Calleigh and therefore didn't know her.

"Call it female intuition," Stella said. She smiled at him, she was sure Calleigh was going to sing.

Dave smiled back and said, "Hope you're right."

"What are you two whispering about?" Adam asked.

"Can't you see he's whispering sweet nothing in her ear," Lindsay said and smiled at Stella.

"Yeah, right,"" Nick said.

"Oh, but it's true, right lover boy," said Stella and giggled.

"Right gorgeous," Dave said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

From behind the curtains on the stage Calleigh was watching them, and she was wondering what was going on between Dave and that woman, who she assumed must be Stella. They were kinda cute together. Then she saw Horatio, he looked kinda confused ant out of place.

'Don't worry, handsome. I'll be with you in a moment,' She though and smiled. He looked so lost, poor thing.

Then a man came up to her and asked, "Are you ready Miss Duquesne?"

"As ready as will ever be," she said and smiled.

"Ok, I'll give the message then, and may I say you look beautiful this evening, the man this song is to is really lucky," said the man.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Thank you."

The others were sitting around the table talking and joking when the curtains on the stage were pulled aside and a man said, "Hello everyone, it's time for our regular entertainment, but before that Miss Calleigh Duquesne want to sing a song to someone in the audience. And since we heard the story and thought the idea was so cute, we thought why not. So ladies and gentleman give her a warm welcome. Everyone clapped and the man sat down behind the piano and started to play."

Then Calleigh entered the stage and the whole room gasped as she started to sing.

Horatio couldn't take his eyes of her, in that dress she was even more beautiful than she used to, and her voice sounded like nothing he had ever heard before, it was so much more than beautiful. And she was singing to him he just sat there smiling at her.

"Wow, she is really beautiful," said Lindsay.

"Told you that dress would be perfect on her," said Stella and smiled.

"And that voice, she sounds like an angel," Mac said.

"She is an angel," said Nick and smiled proudly at his sister.

"Guys, look at Horatio, it is like he is in another world," said Peyton.

"So let's not interrupt him then," said Danny.

Calleigh looked straight at Horatio while she was singing, he was so handsome in his black suit and tie, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was madly in love with her. A shiver of joy went down her spine as she finished the song.

When she was done Calleigh went backstage to get her things before she joined the other at the table. They took a quick introduction round and started to talk.

"Thanks for the dress Stella, I really love it," Calleigh said smiling.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad it fitted as well as it did," Stella replied smiling.

"Would you mind joining me at the ladies?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not at all," Stella replied and the left the table.

Inside the ladies Calleigh asked, "So what's going on with you and Dave?"

"Dunno actually. I've only meet him two times and he already makes my heart skip a beat. He seems like a great guy," said Stella.

"Oh, he is, and I've never seen him like this before, which is good," Calleigh said and quickly added, "But don't break his heart."

"Trust me, I won't, unless he break mine first. You Duquesne's really look out for each other don't you?" Stella said.

"Yeah, that's what families do," Calleigh said and added, "Shall we go back, I need to talk to Horatio."

Stella nodded and they went back to the table.

When they came back, Calleigh bent down and whispered in Horatio's ear, "Horatio, would you please join me outside so we can talk?"

Horatio nodded silently and followed her outside.

They were walking along the pavement when she said, "I know why you left me the way you did, but I still don't think it was necessary to pick a fight and call me the things ya did. You really hurt me ya know."

Horatio looked at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart. I don't know why I did it. I was a fool, I thought that if I argued with you, it would make it easier, but I was wrong. I never meant to call you stupid or those other things I said, since it isn't true at all. You are without a doubt the smartest woman I have ever met, and may I also say you look beautiful to night."

Calleigh blushed and replied, "You may and thank you. I'll forgive you, but promise me you won't do the same again, I can't bear to be hurt again, by somebody I love so much."

"I promise, sweetheart," Horatio said and kissed her gently.

Then she smiled at him, but her eyes still looked sad, so he asked, "What is it, did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that how can we make this work when you are in New York and I'm in Miami?" she said quietly.

"I guess I'll go back with you," Horatio said and smiled.

"I can't ask you to do that, this is your home and who will run the lab of us two, we're both Lieutenants now," she said.

"Don't worry, we can run it together or find a solution that will work for us both. And this isn't home anymore, home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. So if you are in Miami, I will be there to. I can't bear to be separated from you since I love you so much. My life was so empty without you, all I want is to stay by your side for the rest of my life. If you want me that is?" he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

Calleigh was so touched by his words so she started to cry and said, "Of course I want you too, I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't ever wanna be separated from you again. So is it true you went to Louisiana to find me?"

"Yes, and I must say I liked the place," he said.

"You're so sweet handsome, hope dad didn't give you any trouble. I like it there to, but I couldn't seem to relax so I went over here to find ya," she said.

Horatio laughed and said, "Thought you wouldn't. No he didn't give me any trouble. Your brothers seems like decent men you know."   
"They are the greatest, and by the looks of it Dave and Stella has something going on. I think it is cute," said Calleigh.

"Seems like everyone is falling in love with a Duquesne at the moment, but I sure got the prettiest one" said Horatio with a chuckle.

Calleigh blushed again and said, "Lucky for me that I only got brothers, unless you're not into men?"

"Heaven forbid, NO, I only like women," Horatio said.

Calleigh just laughed. She knew that already, she was just joking with him, the she said, "Maybe we should get back to the others."

"Why, I was thinking we could go somewhere more private, like your hotel room, since I want you all to myself," said Horatio in a huskily voice.

"But Horatio, how very selfish of you," she said and giggled.

"So you don't want to go back to the hotel with me?" he asked.

"Depends on your intentions," she said in a serious tone.

"You know I only have good intentions, my lady," Horatio said with a smile.

"Oh, that's disappointing," she said, pretending to be offended.

Horatio chuckled, kissed her passionately and said, "So what do you say, shall we ditch the others."

"Let's go," she said and then they went back to the hotel.

The next morning Calleigh woke up around eight. She sat up in the bed and smiled by the sight of Horatio that was lay by her side. Last night had been amazing and now she felt completely satisfied in every way.

Horatio looked so cute laying there sleeping, she figured she could have been sitting like this forever just watching him sleep.

Then she started to wonder about what her brothers had been doing last night , so she quickly took a shower, got dressed and left a note where it said that she would be right back before she went to her brothers room. She knocked on their door and Adam let her in. He and Nick were playing cards.

Calleigh asked, "What'd ya do last night?"

"Well, unless somebody else we stayed through dinner, then we, Danny, Stell, and Linds went to a nightclub while Mac and Peyton went home. We were dancing and having fun, then we realized that Stella and Dave were gone, we tried to reach them without luck. So we stayed to it closed and went back here, it was so cool, you should have been there. So what happened to you? You and Horatio made up?" said Nick.

"We did, and it was amazing, and he's coming back to Miami with me," Calleigh said with a big smile on her face.

"So where's the old log now?" asked Adam.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend not a log. He's sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake him up, he was so cute," Calleigh said.

"Hold on, you mean he's up in your bed. What, why, huh?" Nick asked shocked.

"He is, at least he was when I left him. I'm not telling you that. I can only say it was amazing," Calleigh dreamily.

"So he can?" Adam couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh my," Calleigh said. She was still shocked over last night. They had just gone on and on over and over again. They hadn't felt a sleep until six. She had never experienced something like that. "Man, he's good" she thought happily.

"Congratulations, baby girl Duquesne," said Adam.

"We're so happy for you," said Nick. They both hugged her.

"Now, will ya deal me in? Wonder what happened to Dave," Calleigh said.

"He and Stell probably ended up at her place, he'll come back sooner or later," said Nick and dealt the cards. Then they started to play.

They had so much fun that they completely forgot about the time and everything else.

"I won again, you're money is mine," Calleigh laughed.

"I'll get' em back in a second," said Nick.

"You wish, is it just me or is anybody else hungry?" said Calleigh.

"We are, how log have we been playing?" Adam asked.

"Dunno, anyone got a watch?" said Calleigh, since her own was in her hotel room.

"One moment," said Nick and went into the bathroom to get his. He got back and said, "It's 10, Cal, why don't you get up and get Horatio, and we'll try to get a hold on the rest and met you in the lobby in 30 minutes."

"Ok, see ya," she said and left.

Calleigh opened the door to her room quietly and found Horatio still laying in her bed. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and said, "Did you have fun with the boys?"

"Yes we played poker and I won all their money like the old days. Did you sleep well handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"Sound like fun. Yes, I did, and I haven't slept that well in ages. It must be you. Thanks for last night," said Horatio and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed slightly and said, "You're so sweet and thank you to for last night, it was the best night of my life. But honey, you gotto get dressed, we're meeting the boys in the lobby in half an hour to eat breakfast."

"Ok, let me just take a quick shower," he sad and got up of the bed and gave her a soft kiss before he went into the shower. When he came back fully dressed he asked, "Found out if something happened between Stella and Dave?"

"Nick and Adam lost track of them last night, and haven't been able to get a hold of them after that," Calleigh said and smiled.

"Sounds promising. So are you really to go, sweetheart?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh yawned and nodded. Horatio looked concerned at and said, "Hope I wasn't to rough on last night?"

"No, no, I'm, just a little bi tired," she said.

Horatio walked over to her and said in a mild voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just need some coffee," she said smiled.

"With sugar," he said. Calleigh just laughed and pushed him playfully in the side. Horatio pulled her closer and let his fingers run through her hair. She leaned in for a soft kiss before she let her head rest into his chest while he was holding her. She dragged in the smell of him, he smelled so good, happily while she closed her eyes.

Horatio's head was tilted on the top of hers, he dragged in the smell of her shampoo, her perfume and her. She smelled delicious, like a flower only better. As he held her close he felt like he could have stood like that for hours. It's so comfortable to have her so close. He kissed

The top of her head gently and whispered, "Sweetheart, we have to go"

"I know," she said and broke free from his arms.

They walked to the door together when he said, "You know I love you right."

"Yes, you proved that a million times last night and I love you too," she said and gave him another kiss before they left the room

Nick and Adam watched as Calleigh and Horatio came walking towards them hand in hand smiling.

"That's what I call puppy love," Adam said to Nick. Nick just nodded.

"So heard anything from the rest," Calleigh asked.

"Mac, Peyton, Danny and Linds are meeting us at a restaurant in Central Park in about twenty minutes. But Dave and Stella is nowhere to be found," said Nick.

Calleigh giggled, it was so not like Dave to run of with a girl like that, but in a way it was kinda cute. She looked at the others and said: Let's go then.

The others nodded and followed her.

When they came to the restaurant the four others had already found a table so they just joined them.

"So you two lovebirds decided to ditch us last night?" Mac said in a serious tone. Calleigh looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's only joking, aren't you Mac," Peyton said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course I am, especially since I know how hard it is to find alone time when you're a couple," said Mac.

Calleigh smiled relived and said, "Anyone heard from Stella yet? I'd really like to talk more with her before we are leaving."

"No, but I've left a dozen messages for her, wait a minute, you said before we are leaving, so are you taking Horatio back to Miami then?" Lindsay said.

"I am," Calleigh said and smiled.

"So we're not good enough for you?" Danny said with a smile.

"You are, but how can I say no when a beautiful lady begs me to come back with her," said Horatio. Calleigh gave him a soft kiss and the whole table went, "Awwwww."

"And I who thought ya liked to spend time with us, since we hardly ever see ya," Nick said pretended to hurt.

"You know I do, but I love him more, what can I say he's my knight in shining armor," said Calleigh.

Then Horatio blushed slightly and there was another round of, "Awwww."

"But seriously, I want to do something fun with ya'll after breakfast," Calleigh said.

The others nodded and Adam said, "What bout Stella and Dave?"

"What bout them we'll get them of course," said Calleigh.

"But you don't know where they are," said Mac.

"Yeah I do, they are at Stella's, anyone got a spare key, I got a funny idea," Calleigh said with a smile.

"I do," Lindsay said and thought, "This should be fun."

"Cool, but can we eat, I'm starving," said Calleigh.

"Bet ya're because of last night," Adam said.

Calleigh and Horatio blushed and everyone laughed, then they started to eat.

An hour later they were standing outside Stella's door. Nick and Adam were each holding a bucket with ice cold water.

Lindsay looked at them and asked, "Sure this is a god idea. Stella is going to get really mad."

"I don't care, if they won't wake up, we'll wake them, and this is what we used to do when we were younger. Do you got the key?" Calleigh asked.

Lindsay gave it to her and Calleigh opened the door quietly, then she and the boys went inside. While the boys found the sleeping couple, Calleigh found the stereo and put in a CD. The other was watching them closely. Calleigh did a sign to the boys and at the same moment she turned on the stereo on the highest volume the boys threw the water over Stella and Dave and yelled, "Rise and Shine."

Stella and Dave jumped out of the bed like they were stung by bees and looked really confused. Then Stella came to her senses and said angrily "What the hell, how did you get in and who's idea was this?"

They others was laughing so hard that they couldn't answer.

"Baby girl Duquesne, this is your work ain't it," Dave said tiredly.

Calleigh stopped laughing, blushed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "Yes, are you mad Dave? Please don't be, I just wanted to have fun like the old days. You should have seen your face, it was really funny."

Dave looked at her and said, "Ya know I can't be mad at you baby girl, besides it was about time to get up." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Stella looked at them and shook her head before she went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

When Stella came back only Calleigh and Dave were left, they were joking and playing with each other like small children. Stella smiled, it was kinda sweet to watch how much they cared about each other.

She walked over to them and said: Dave, the bathroom is vacant if you want to take a shower before we leave.

"Oh, thanks" he said and left the room.

Stella sat down beside Calleigh and Calleigh said, "Sorry that I woke you up like that, it was just an impulse. Something we did back in the old days. Hope you aren't to angry with me."

"No, I'm not, reminded me of the dorm days when I was young. I guess I just had forgotten all about that stuff," said Stella in a sad tone.

"Yeah, me to, guess I just wanted to have fun with the boys like we used to, I miss those days," said Calleigh.

"You guys must have had a lot of fun growing up. And after what I got you care a lot about each other. Are you the youngest since Dave called you baby girl?" asked Stella.

"I'm, but I still kick their asses any time. We had ups and downs growing up and depended a lot on each other. It's nice to know that someone has your back," Calleigh said thoughtfully. Stella guessed it must have been some trouble in the Duquesne house while they were growing up.

She said, "Wish I had it like when I was a kid, I was so alone sometimes."

"But you still turned out fine, I may not know you well yet, but I can tell you're a strong woman that can most things. Besides you have a lot of backup now, and since you and Dave are hitting it of, don't hesitate to call if you need anything if you need you anything, even if it's just to talk. Well I would have given you that offer anyway since you helped me last night," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Thank you, you aren't to bad yourself. I might take you up on that offer," said Stella and smiled.

"Please do now let's go out and find something fun to do, any suggestions to what we can do since you know the city?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure, if Dave could ever get ready, is he always taking so long? " Stella asked.

"No, it must be you," Calleigh laughed.

Stella blushed and looked down, but Calleigh just smiled and said, "This totally rocks, if I and H gets married and you and Dave, we could have a double wedding."

"Hold on, you're going to fast, we've only known each other for a day, but yes it would be nice," said Stella.

"Uhm, sorry. I didn't mean to freak ya out," said Calleigh.

"No worries. You need more than that to freak me out," Stella laughed.

Then Calleigh yawned. Stella looked at her and realized how tired how she seamed and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit tired, didn't get much sleep to night," Calleigh said.

"I would imagine, so is he any good?" Stella asked curiously.

"The best, felt like he could go on forever, wonder where he got the energy, wonder where I got the energy for that matter," said Calleigh.

"I can answer that. You get the energy from each other. Bet both of you have been longing each other for so long that when it finally happened it was like you only wanted more and that kept you going. Must have been amazing," Stella said.

"It was, I have never experienced something like that," Calleigh said dreamily. Then they both giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk. But let's go," Stella said. Dave looked confused, but didn't say anything. He just followed them outside where they caught up with the others.

"Mac, Horatio, are ya coming?" Calleigh giggled as she was rolling away on a pair of roller blades through central park.

"Calli, you guys go a head, we'll catch up with you later," Horatio yelled back. It was ages since the last time he had roller blades.

"Ok" Calleigh yelled back and turned to Stella and Lindsay and said, "Race ya."

"But you won't win," Stella laughed.

"Stell, do you really think you can beat our sister in any sport, you're wrong," said Dave trying to catch his breath.

"Yes I can, but I don't think you're up to the challenge," Stella laughed. The four boys was in worse shape than the girls and all four were red in the face and trying to get their breaths back. Calleigh were skating around them in circles, she hadn't done so in ages, she had completely forgotten how much she loved to skate. She laughed of her brothers and Danny who looked exhausted. Then she smiled warmly to Stella and Lindsay and said, "Ready?"

Then they took of.

Five minutes later Horatio, Mac and Peyton catch up with the boys and Horatio asked, "Where is Calleigh?"

"Racing Stella and Lindsay somewhere in the park, and by the looks of it I think she'll win," said Nick.

"Does the energy on that woman ever end," asked Mack. He couldn't believe how full of life Calleigh was, especially since she and Horatio apparently had keep it going all night.

"Is she like this at work to, I mean working non stop around the clock?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, she is very devoted to her work," said Horatio. Which was true, since he couldn't remember that Calleigh had ever taken time of from work before this.

"I like to know where she gets her energy, since I could have needed it," Mac said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen, she's probably on the other end of the park right now," said Danny.

"She has to stop skating sometime," said Horatio.

He was getting tired plus he really wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her soft lips. For a short moment he wished he was a couple of years younger, then he would have been able to keep up with her without a problem. But then again things had been different and they probably wouldn't have meet, so he was glad things had turned out the way they did.

"Horatio, would you snap out of it, if we are going to catch them today, we can't just stand here," Mac said.

"Ok, sorry, let's go," Horatio said and they continued to skate through the park.

Calleigh was skating in front of the others, feeling the soft wind through her hair, when she happened to look at the ground and stopped.

Lindsay and Stella caught up with her and Lindsay asked, "What is it, why did you stop."

Calleigh pointed at the ground and said, "I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid, can't we play?"

What she referred to was a hopscotch that was starting to fade away, she used to love them when she was younger.

"You can't be serious?" Stella said.

"Oh, but I am. Come on, we are already skating, lets play to," she said smiling taking her backpack of to change her skates into shoes.

"I'm in" Lindsay said and thought it would be fun and added, "Come on Stell, we're always acting like serious adults, let's have fun like kids for once."

Stella rolled her eyes and said. "Ok, I'll join you. Calleigh, do you got my shoes."

Calleigh handed over the backpack and soon the all had changed and put their roller blades away and started to play.

A few moments later the other caught up with them, first they were just looking, then Danny said, "I don't believe it, they are playing like kids."

"Yeah, and it looks like they are having a lot of fun to," Horatio said thoughtfully enjoying the sight of the woman he loved giggling and jumping from number to number like a happy child. It was adorable.

"I never though I see Stella do that. Wonder what happened?" said Mac in disbelief.

"Calleigh happened," Nick said looking at his little sister.

The three women came over to them, Calleigh was still giggling when she said, "Hey handsome, what took you so long?"

"I'm not as young and quick like you," Horatio said.

"You may not be quick, but you're still young, and that is more than good enough for me," she said and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"So are ya guys done skating, or do you want to continue?" Nick asked.

"I had enough," Horatio said and the others agreed. When everyone had changed Stella said, "So what do you want to do next?"

"Dunno" Calleigh said and gasped thinking "Man, I'm tired, I really want to sleep".

"How about everyone do what they please and then we meet for dinner at seven pm," said Mac. Everyone agreed and then they went their separate ways.

Half an hour later Calleigh and Horatio returned to her hotel room. She was so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes. She lay down on the bed and Horatio sat down next to her and let his fingers run through her beautiful blonde hair. It felt so good, but all she managed to say was, "Mmm."

Horatio smiled and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No please go on," she sighed. He kept on doing it for a bit longer until he could hear by her breath that she was sound a sleep. Horatio watched her, she was so beautiful, so perfect, like an angel sent from heaven. 'What did I do to deserve an angel like you?'' he thought and looked on her nightstand to see if there was anything there to keep him occupied while she slept. He found a magazine with crossword puzzles, a gun magazine and three pocket book novels. He lifted up the first one, it looked old and well read, he looked quickly through the pages, but put it away with a smile, it was an erotic novel. He wondered if this was her only one or if she had more. He looked at the second one and read the title boy meets girl, a love story apparently. He looked at the third one an unusual job for a woman, apparently about a female detective. "So that is it then, love story or crime" he thought. He put the crime away and started to read the love story while Calleigh kept on sleeping.

A coupe of hours later Calleigh got woken up by Horatio's laughter. She opened her eyes to see what was so funny, and saw that he was reading one of her books. She smiled and said with sleepy voice, "I didn't know that you liked romantic novels."

Horatio looked up from the book, bent down, gave her a soft kiss and said, "Me neither, this is my first one, and it's really entertaining, both sweet and funny. Did you sleep well?"

"Like an angel," she replied and sat up in the bed so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"You looked like one too, sweetheart," Horatio said and kissed the top of her head.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Thank you handsome, so what do you want to do on our last night here, after dinner I mean?"

"We can repeat last night," he suggested.

"I meant something fun," she said.

"So I'm not fun enough," he said and smiled.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Of course I do. I'm just kidding, did you have something in mind since you're asking?" he said curiously.

"I did, if you don't mind I would like to go out and dance all night since it has been a while since I did so," said Calleigh. She loved to dance, it made her forget everything else. She looked at Horatio, her green eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'm a bit old for stuff like that," Horatio said thoughtfully.

"No, you will have fun, I promise, please handsome," she begged with puppy dog eyes.

Horatio smiled at her and said, "Ok, I'll go."

"Yeah," she yelled, and threw herself at him and kissed him happily.

"But sweetheart, we gotta get ready if we're going to meet the other in time," Horatio said.

"I know, but we have to change, and you don't have any other clothes here," said Calleigh.

"How about I go home and come and get you in 20 minutes," he said.

"Ok," she replied and he left.

Calleigh was looking through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. She looked at two leather skirts one beige and one black, but put them away. Then she took a look on a whit dress, but out it aside to. She finally decided on a red dress, low cut with wide shoulder straps in knee length. She put it in on and looked in the mirror. She was wondering what to do with her hair, she thought a minute then she took a white silk ribbon and tied around it to get it away from her face. She went back in her room and found a pair of white shoes whit a bit of thick heals and a white shell neck ledge and a matching bracelet. She looked in the mirror, perfect.

Calleigh was about to look for one of her purses when it knocked on the door. She opened and found Horatio standing outside in a back suit, white shirt and beige tie with red hearts.

"My, don't you look handsome," Calleigh said and smiled.

"Why thank you, God you are beautiful, so are you ready to go?" said Horatio.

"Two sec, just gotto find my purse" she said and went back in the room and found a white purse and her things before they left.

They met the others at the restaurant and while they were eating Stella asked Calleigh, "Is it true that you know everything about weapons and firearms?"

"Yes. Why?" Calleigh replied curiously.

"Need help on a case," said Stella.

"Ok, I can come over and take a look before we leave," Calleigh said and thought, 'Wonder what kind of weapon it is.'

"Sure you got time," Stella said.

"Of course," said Calleigh

Horatio looked at her and smiled, not even when she was of work, she could take her mind of it. He turned to her and whispered, "So who do you love the most, your firearms or me."

Calleigh just smiled and gave him a kiss while she thought, 'I love you more than you can possibly can imagine, but firearms are my life.'

"So what did everyone do today," Mac asked curiously.

"We went to the Met and then shopped for our wives and goofed around," Nick said. The we he referred was himself and Adam.

"I got back to work on the case, I feel I can break it very soon, just have one missing link. And I know Stell worked to since I saw her at the lab," Lindsay said.

"I did, but I'm still stuck," said Stella half irritated.

This came as a surprise to Calleigh since she had expected that Stella and Dave had spend the day together, although she knew that Stella and the rest had to work.

"I and Dave did play like boys do. What about you Mac?" asked Danny. Calleigh smiled glad that her brother seemed to bond with the people at the New York City crime lab.

"We went to the matinee at the movies for a change, and that leaves you two?" said Mac.

"I slept and in the meanwhile Horatio started to read one of my romantic novels," Calleigh said. Horatio gave her a look that said, 'Did you have to say that. She just smiled at him.'

Horatio blushed and Mac said, "Since when did you start to read romantic novels?"

"Since I had had to do something when she slept, and female detective and a erotic novel called sunny memories under the summer sun was less appealing than a romantic novel," Horatio said and saw Calleigh's face got the same color as her dress.

"I can't believe you still read those books," said Dave laughing.

"So she got more then," Horatio thought and smiled.

"So what if I do, they're good," Calleigh defended her self.

"How long have you had those, at least since you were twelve, I remember buying them for ya so mum and da wouldn't find out. I can't believe you never threw them away," said Dave.

Calleigh's face became even redder as she thought. 'OH MY GOD, I can not believe that we're having this discussion, this is not the time nor the place.' She looked down.

Stella saw how uncomfortable she was and said, "Don't worry, we all got them, right Linds?"

Lindsay laughed and said, "I have the whole series even the newest one, and I know Stella got them to, and you're right they are really good."

Peyton looked at them and added, "My favourite is an affair in Rome, the copy is really worn out." The girls laughed and Calleigh felt so much better. They continued to talk until the clock was nine and Calleigh said, "I want to go dance at club Taj right now, who is with me?."

They paid the bill and left.

They entered Club Taj and Calleigh smiled when she heard the music and saw everybody dancing. She knew at once that this would be a night to remember. They found a table ordered drinks and sat down.

Dave looked at Calleigh, he knew her well enough to know that what she wanted was to dance so he said, "May I have this dance baby girl."

She nodded, took his hand and went out on the dance floor. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Want to have fun?"

She nodded and Dave went over and said something to the DJ who nodded. The song that played ended and a quick trance song started to play and Dave said: Showtime. He pulled Calleigh closer and he started to dance close and a bit dirty with her. Calleigh giggled and followed his lead. They used to do this all the time when they were younger. Then a familiar tune came from the speakers and Calleigh turned and turned her back at Dave. He started to sing the tunes of right here waiting into her ear. When the course came he spun her around and stepped away looked into her eyes an performed it like he truly meant it. She replied by singing it back like she was lost in his eyes and meant it to. Then he took her hand and twirled her and they ended up closely check to check as they continued to dance. Their bodies moved perfectly as one and Calleigh giggled happily as the lights flashed around her and she felt the beat of the music run right through her. She loved it.

Horatio was watching them closely, as did the rest.

"Wow, they're really good, you shouldn't believe they were siblings," said Danny impressed.

Horatio looked at them with fascination. They were a perfect dance couple that followed each other every move with no mistake and Calleigh looked really HOT when she was dancing like that. He swallowed hard.

"Man, she's hot, whoop, whoop," said Mac and smiled.

"Looks like they are born to do that, it's really impressing," said Peyton and added, 'Come on Mac let's dance.'

Then she dragged him out on the floor, Lindsay did the same with Danny, while the rest of them watched the dancing couples. Stella watched as Horatio as his eyes followed Dave and Calleigh. She sighed and said, "Horatio, come, dance with me."

"I can't dance, I'm too old," Horatio said quietly.

"Oh, rubbish, of course you can, and you're not that old," she said and took his hand leading him out on the floor. Horatio sighed, he figured he couldn't say no and dancing couldn't be all that hard. The song changed to touch me.

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm about to do this, well here goes nothing," Horatio thought and danced with Stella in the same way Calleigh danced with Dave.

Stella giggled and shouted, "Very nice H, you're doing great."

Horatio blushed and kept going. Dave, who saw it, tapped Calleigh on the shoulder and said, "Looks like H has it going on with Stell whoop."

Calleigh turned around quietly saying, "Why won't he do that with me, I thought he loved me."

"But she just dragged him out there, what do ya say baby girl. I'll take her and you him," Dave said.

She nodded and went over to Horatio and shouted in his ear, "I thought you were with me".

He turned around looked at the sad her face and said, "Wanna dance?"

"You know I will," she said and smiled again.

He took her hand as the song turned into a trance version of every time we touch. As they started to dance the other people on the floor stepped aside and just looked at them mouths wide open. The same did Stella, Dave and the rest.

Stella turned to Dave and said, "Wow, I didn't know he was that good."

"I didn't know she was," said Dave shocked. He has been dancing with her as long as he could remember, but never seen her move like that, it was amazing.

"Would you look at that, I've never seen her like that," said Nick, he was almost at shocked as Dave.

"It's amazing that he can do that at his age," said Mac.

"Awesome, they are perfect for each other, I've never seen anything like that," said Lindsay.

Horatio and Calleigh were the perfect couple, it seemed like they had danced together for years, every move either of them made was perfect with the other. The only thing they saw was each other and the only thing they cared about was the music and the dance floor.

Calleigh felt like she was in heaven, it was both magical and ecstatic and she loved it.

Horatio felt like he was ten years younger, he felt so alive, so energetic, and he had really missed that feeling. As the music stopped he pulled her closely and kissed her passionately as the whole room applauded.

Everyone sat down by the table again and a waiter came up to them and said, "Wow, you two looked great out there. Since it is Saturday there is free champagne for the ladies for an hour now, so I was wondering if you would like some?"

"Bring over a bottle," Dave said and smiled.

"Make it two, my lady sure have deserved it," Horatio said.

"That's true, be right back," said the bartender and left.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and said, "Horatio, a bottle, I was planning on be able to walk to the Lotus later."

"Relax, we'll split it," Horatio said and kissed her softly.

Mac looked at them and asked: Are you really going to the Lotus, have you any idea how late that place close?

"Don't care, tonight I'll take Calleigh anywhere she wants for as long as she wants, since it is our last night here and I want her to have as much fun as possible before we return to Miami to work. It won't be much free time then, so we will enjoy us self while we can," said Horatio and gave Calleigh a peck on the check.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Aren't you just the sweetest thing. But handsome we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But I do," he said and smiled warmly at her.

Then the champagne arrived. Mac pored it into the glasses and said, "A toast for new friendships and new beginnings."

Everyone yelled cheers and then they continued to talk and joke.

A couple of hours later Peyton and Mac left them and the others walked over to the Lotus. Calleigh was a bit tipsy and wasn't walking straight anymore so Horatio was supporting her. As soon as they were inside Calleigh said, "I love this place."

"Right now you're so drunk that you would love any place," said Nick.

"I'm not drunk and I really love this place," she said, which was true since she really loved the place. It was just something about it, the music, the atmosphere. Horatio was smiling at her, not thinking entirely clear. Calleigh looked like she was under the influence, but not so much that she didn't know what she was saying.

They found a table and were about to sit down when Dave said, "Do you mind if Stella and I left?"

"No, you do as you wish," Calleigh said and Dave and Stella left.

"Handsome, would you get me something from the bar?" Calleigh asked.

"So, I'm not sweet enough for you, hmmm?" he asked.

"You sure are, but I'm thirsty," she said and smiled.

"Ok, did you have anything special in mind?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she said smiling.

"You know I can't do that here," he said and blinked at her.

Calleigh giggled and said, "I know, but you know what I mean."

"I do, be right back," said Horatio and left.

"Calleigh, what's wrong with ya tonight, it's not like ya to drink like this and talk like that," said Adam.

"Jeez, can't I have fun for once without you criticize me," she said.

"Of course, but I only think you're a bit too old to act like this," said Adam.

"Too old, you're older than me," said Calleigh.

"I'm, but do ya see me act like you, no would you please act your age," said Adam.

"How I chose to act is nunna your business," she replied angrily.

"It is when you're my little sister and I think you're behaving the wrong way," said Adam

Nick who sensed this was going to far, tried to get them to stop, but for no use.

"You're my brother, but I'm not little anymore, I know what I'm doing," Calleigh said.

"Sure doesn't seem that way," said Adam.

"How dare you," Calleigh hissed, her eyes were lightening.

"I'm just saying take it easy on the drinking, or you may end up like mum and dad before ya know it," Adam said, but regretted the words at once. He was wondering what made him say that. "Sit, now I've gone way to far" he thought.

"How can you compare me to them, we're nothing alike," Calleigh yelled, tears were coming from her eyes.

Before Adam had time to think he said, "Because ya work all the time and when you don't ya drink just like dad."

Calleigh was stunned and furious, why was he doing this to her, her own brother, she saw red and said, "You've ruined everything and I hate you."

Then she slapped him before she run away in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you. How could you say that to her, you know it's not true and how she has been struggling to get dad back on his feet for years. She was finally happy, why did ya have to ruin it all for her," said Nick angrily.

"I don't know, do you think it's too late to apologize," said Adam.

"You better find her and fix this before Horatio gets back or else you will have big trouble," said Nick. Adam nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Since he couldn't find her inside he went outside to look for her. Adam walked around for a while before he spotted her crying in a back alley. He looked at her, even when she was crying she was beautiful. He saw how she was shivering and went up to her and put his jacket over her shoulders and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what came over me. You're not at all like mum and dad."

"Then why did ya say so?" Calleigh sobbed.

"I don't know, I guess I just was a little bit jealous of you since you were having so much fun. I wish I could be more like you and enjoy life," he said.

"I try, with everything I deal with at work, I have to have some fun on the side or else I would go crazy. But I'm freezing, what do ya say to go back inside and have fun together?" said Calleigh.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Not anymore, and Adam remember that I love you, and I'm there for you if you need me," Calleigh said, since she understood that her brother had some kinda problem that he didn't share.

"Thanks, likewise," he said and gave her a hug before they went back to the Lotus.

When they came back to the Lotus Horatio looked at Calleigh, he could see that she had been crying and asked concerned, "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Yes, for now, thank you for asking," she replied, smiled and sat down.

He sat down next to her, gave her the drink and said, "Something sweet for my sweetie."

She took a sip and said, "Delicious, what is it?"

"It's a secret," he smiled.

Then Calleigh turned to the rest of the table and said, "Let's play a drinking game. It goes like this, each of us gotta tell their most embarrassing drinking story, then we select the winner that buys the next round at the bar ok?" 

"Ok, I'll go first," Lindsay said and continued, "This happened back in Montana when I was about 18 or 19 or so. We were having a party at a barn and there were a lot of people there. And as usual I had had one drink too many, so this guy Joel dared me to do three things. One eat dead beetles, 2 beat him in arm-wrestle and three drink a huge glass of moonshine. I could pick the order. I started by beating him in arm-wrestle, he got really embarrassed. Then I drank the moonshine. Then come time for the beetles, but for some reason I decided that dead beetles weren't challenge enough so I ate three live once instead. No biggi I thought. Next thing I knew I was at the hospital, turned out that the beetles and the moonshine had made an reaction that wasn't exactly for the best. So who's next?"

The others laughed and Nick said, "Ok, this story is actually new for Calleigh to, but it goes like this. Couple of years back, before I met my wife, the guys and a couple of others went to Vegas on a regular boys trip to party. So we went to one of the casinos, not entirely sober, and we met a group of really cute girls that we partied with, and I later invited one of them up to my room. Turned out it wasn't a girl, but a guy in drag. But nothing happened and we both had big laugh about it later."

Everyone laughed and Calleigh said, "I can't believe that you almost did it with a guy."

"A very attractive guy," Nick smiled and everyone laughed.

"My turn," Danny said and continued," This happened a few years after I started to work here. Me and some other newbie's were out on a Saturday night and hooked up with some girls. So we were sitting at the bar talking and flirting and one thing let to another and me and one of the girls ended up in the bathroom at the place. It would have been fine if the police hadn't decided to have a raid because of illegal prostitution at just that bar that night. Tell ya Mac got really angry since I was caught with my pants down. Luckily the girl wasn't a hooker so nothing happened."

The others laughed and Adam said, "My turn. This happened when me and Meg started dating. So I decided to take her out for an evening to remember. So we went out to eat and ended up at the disco where I just kept the drinks coming. What I didn't know was how much they really cost until I saw the bill. It ended up me working at the bar for a long time after that to pay of my debt and learned a lesson."

Everyone laughed and turned their heads to Horatio and Calleigh. Calleigh looked at Horatio wondering what his story would be like, at some point in his life he had to have done something stupid while drinking.

Horatio cleared his throat and said, "This happened when I was about 17. Me and some buddies wanted to drink, but we were underage so we couldn't buy alcohol right. So Danny's father owned this bar, so we decided to borrow something from him and snook in and got what we came for. Then we sat in Joe's basement drinking and having fun like boys do. What we hadn't expected was Joes parents coming home early so we had to get out before the found out. It ended up by taking Joes car, driving down to the docks and puking our guts out. And later we got yelled at by our parents. What about you sweetheart, what is your biggest drinking mistake?"

Before Calleigh could answer Nick said, "Tell about the time you and Jake broke up."

"I certainly will not, it's not funny, and I still hurt by thinking of it," Calleigh said.

Horatio looked concerned at her, wondering what actually made them broke up in the first place. He had never asked, not even when they broke up the second time.

"Oh, please," said Nick, the story was maybe not funny, but it was still good. They others looked curious at her and it was after all her biggest drinking mistake so she said, "OK."

Then she looked at Horatio with eyes that said, "This is going to be really difficult, please hold me." He put his arm around her and she said, "I thought I had found the perfect guy, and that we really were in love and would get married some day. Everything was perfect. Jake was a really handsome bad boy, but he still treated me like a princess and we had so much fun together. But then it all changed. You see there was this party one night, and I wasn't going to go because I had a lot of homework to do, but I changed my mind and went over to find Jake since I knew he would be there. I found him all right, dancing closely with my friend Taylor and kissing her. So I got drunk and fooled around with Jake's friend Alex and got even more drunk. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with daddy sitting next to me. I was crushed. Really I was crushed, confused and angry and had the worst headache ever and I felt bad for my dad since I really had scared him."

Calleigh stopped, all eyes were on her and Lindsay said, "I can't believe he did that to you, hope you didn't let him get away with that."

"Trust me she didn't after what dad told us later," said Nick.

"What did you do? You didn't kill him?" Lindsay asked.

"No I didn't, but I was about to, only my dad stopped me. I mean he got there in time. I mean Jake went way over the line, so I threw myself at him so he fell to the ground, go on top of him and beat the crap outta'im. Then I put my gun to his head and was' bout to pull the trigger when dad stopped me. I cried in his arms the whole night. It hurt so badly. But luckily I got over it, and graduated from the school with honor. And thinking back I'm glad I didn't shoot him since then I would have lost everything," Calleigh said while tears were running from her eyes. Horatio held her closely and stoke her hair while he said, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

That's all he needed to say, since only knowing he was there and that he felt for her made her feel so much better.

"Wow, that's some story," said Danny.

"Yah, so did you hear from him again?" Lindsay asked.

"Not until he popped back into my lie last year undercover in a case I was working. We tried dating again, but it didn't work, so now we are just good friends," said Calleigh.

"How could you forgive him?" Lindsay said in disbelief.

"Life is short and it is complicated, let's just leave it at that," said Calleigh.

"So who's the winner and gets to buy us all drinks?" Nick asked.

"I'd say Nick, I mean come on he almost \had it going on with a guy," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good one, of to the bar Nick," Danny said.

"I still can not believe that you didn't see it was a guy, how drunk were you?" Horatio said smiling.

"Very, and they are still great friends," said Adam.

Everyone laughed and Nick went to the bar to get more drinks.

Horatio bent over and whispered in Calleighs ear, "Sure you're ok?"

"With you by my side I am, I love you so much, handsome," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good to hear, and I love you too, beautiful," said Horatio.

"I know and I'm glad you do since I can't imagine my lie without you by my side. You're my white knight and the keeper of my heart. Now until eternity," she said and smiled warmly at him, her eyes sparkled.

"And you are the queen of mine, my love," he said and kissed her. She rested her head on his chest while waiting or their drinks and figured she could sit like this forever, it mad her feel so safe an loved knowing he was never going to hurt her and that he would stand by her side.

Horatio smiled and kissed the top o her head, and felt unbelievably happy that Calleigh had chosen him to be her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The next morning Calleigh got up around eight, she pulled the curtains aside and even I it was early she could see that it would be a beautiful day.

Horatio slowly opened his eyes and said, "Ugh, Calleigh, would you mid closing the curtains, it's way too early or so bright light, and I want to sleep."

"How grumpy you are, you can't sleep all day you know," Calleigh said and smiled. Horatio watched her, she had on a white and blue football jersey that reached a little lower than her thighs, so he couldn't see I she was wearing anything under, her hair was a mess since she had just got out of bed, her green eyes sparkled and she had a big smile on her face and didn't look tired at all.

"I know, I was only going to sleep or a couple of more hours. When did we get back last night and why are you up so early?" he asked tiredly.

"Between four and five I think. I'm going to help out Stella, remember," Calleigh said and giggled.

"Sorry, I completely forgot, so when are you leaving?" he asked.

"In thirty minutes or less, but you can sleep while I'm gone," she said.

"You're too kind," he said and pulled the cover over his head and turned the back on her to go back to sleep.

Calleigh shook her head and took a shower before she put a red knee length skirt and matching jacket with a white top inside, a pair of metallic grey shoes an a matching set of neck ledge, bracelet and earrings in the shape of silver hearts. She looked in the mirror. Then she pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail before she put on her makeup, found a purse and left.

Calleigh met Stella outside the lab. Stella smiled and said, "Hi, hope I didn't interrupt your day with this, but I really need help."

"Not a problem, but do you have any coffee around here, I really need some coffee," said Calleigh.

"We'll stop by the break room on our way to the lab," said Stella.

They walked along the hallway when Calleigh happened to look through one of the glass walls and saw Danny and Lindsay working side by side in one of the labs. Danny said something and Lindsay laughed and pushed him friendly in the side. Then Danny put his arms around her, kissed her and said something that Calleigh could see made her blush. Then she read Lindsay's lips, "Not here, we go to work."

Danny said something and Lindsay giggled and then they continued to work.

Calleigh turned to Stella and said, "I didn't know that Danny and Lindsay was a couple. Have they been together or long?"

Stella smiled and said, "Oh yeah they are, they been together or a couple of years now, and they are so cute."

"Nothing's like young love," Calleigh smiled.

"No," said Stella thoughtfully as they entered the break room.

Calleigh got a cup of coffee, she suddenly looked distant so she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's probably nothing," said Stella quietly.

"Come on, let me hear," said Calleigh.

Stella sighed and said, "It's just that these days with Dave has been the best in my lie and I'm afraid that when he goes back he's going to forget all about me and I really like him so I don't want him to go."

Calleigh laughed and said, "Sounds like you're in love with my brother Stella. The good news is a great guy and he always treats woman great. I know he's in love with you too, so there's no way he'll forget bout ya when he goes back. And trust me he don't want to leave you either, but he gotto cause of work. I know it sucks, but at least you got emails, letters, plane, cars and so on to reach each other."

"You're right, lucky or you that you managed to drag Horatio back to Miami," said Stella with a smile.

"Sure am, so what is it ya wanted me to take a look at?" Calleigh asked.

"Come on and I'll show you," Stella said and they left the break room.

A moment later they looked at the picture at a stab victim. Calleigh could see that it was done by a knife and a dagger, so she looked at Stella and said, "My best bet is a fixed blade buck knife 119 model special and a limited edition buck heritage file dagger 976 LE model. Do you have those so I can do a reconstruction of the wounds?"   
"I know I have the knife but not the dagger, crap," said Stella.

"If you give me twenty minutes I will get ya the dagger, just set everything ready in the meantime ok," Calleigh said.

"Where are you going, you aren't going to do anything illegal," Stella said concerned.

"Me no never, there's just someone who owes me a favor, trust me," said Calleigh, and winked at Stella before she let.

Stella just shook her head, wondering who in New York could owe Calleigh a favor and why.

Calleigh walked into a knife shop a few blocks away, saw the owner and said, "Hey Bill, can ya do me a favor?"

The man turned around and said, "Little Calleigh Duquesne, is that you?"

"It is," said Calleigh and gave him a big hug.

"Last time I saw ya, you were bout ten years old shooting your first gun," he said. Bill was an old friend of her father.

"Actually it was my second gun, I was eight when I tried my first. So can ya do me a favor?" she asked and looked hopefully at him.

"Anything for a beautiful lady as yourself, what do ya need?" he said and smiled at her.

"I need a limited edition buck heritage file dagger 976LE special model to the New York City crime lab, they don't have one and I need one to do a test. Got one?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said and gave her the dagger and asked, "How are things between you and Kenwall these days?"

"Fine, he's quit drinking, at least that's what he is telling me," she said quietly.

Bill looked at her and said, "I know it's hard BG, but hang in there, it will be all right ya know. And if ya need anything, you just have to call." Bill knew how hard Kendall's drinking had been on Calleigh, but he also know how hard it had been or Kendall to quit.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that, uncle Bill," she said, she had completely forgot how much she actually missed him.

"No one has called me that in ages, are your brothers here to?" he asked.

"Yes, and you know Dave's got a crush on this officer Stella Bonesera, do ya know her?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure I do, she's a fine lady, but I didn't know you knew her," Bill said in surprise.

"Didn't until a couple of years ago," she replied and smiled.

"Imagine that, she and Dave, so would ya tell'em to drop by before they leave, it has been ages since I saw them to," he said.

"Sure I will, but I gotto go now, how much for the dagger?" she asked.

"Nothing, and take this one for your personal collection, your dad told me you had one last time I saw him, which was last Christmas," he said.

"Oh, I couldn't," Calleigh said.

"Oh, but I insist, it's not every day a beautiful woman walk into my store. Go along now, and don't wait so long to pop by next time," he said.

"I won't and thanks, uncle Bill," Calleigh said before she took the daggers and let.

Calleigh returned at the lab and looked at Stella. Stella looked back at Calleigh who held two boxes with identical daggers and asked, "Where did you get those?"

"From uncle Bill, he says hey by the way," Calleigh said.

"Bill Marony is your uncle?" Stella asked since she knew at once which Bill Calleigh talked about.

"Not by blood, he's one of my dad's best friends, so he gave me the daggers for free, one for your lab and one for my personal collection," said Calleigh and smiled.

"That's nice o him, so are you ready to stab our doll," Stella said.

"Of course I am, I love stuff like this. Ugh that sounded wrong," Calleigh giggled.

"It did, but I understand what you mean. So go on miss firearms, stab our doll," Stella said and smiled at her.

Calleigh took up the knife and stabbed the doll. Then she did the same with the dagger, looked at the wounds and said, "Looks like I was right."

Stella looked at the pictures of the victim and the wounds at the doll, perfect match, and asked, "How did you know that is was those weapons before you tested it out?"

Calleigh just smiled and said, "Just a hunch, seen this kind o wounds before."

At the same time her mobile beeped, it was a text that said, "Hey Calleigh. Hope I'm not interrupting something fun,-) I was just wondering if you want to join me or a lunch in Central Park, since it is such a nice weather. What do you say beautiful, met me at 12? Horatio."

Calleigh smiled, turned to Stella and said, "So are ya meeting Dave before he leaves?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him in about an hour, was that message from Horatio?" Stella replied.

"Yes, he wants to have lunch wit me in Central Park, guess that means he is more awake now then when I left," Calleigh said and giggled.

"Be careful so you don't wear him out. He's not as young as you are, you know," Stella said.

"Are you insinuating something," Calleigh asked skeptically.

"No, I'm just pointing out the facts," said Stella.

Calleigh just nodded and said, "He may be older than me in years, but we're equal in everything else and besides it's more likely that he wears me out to be honest."

"Oh is that so," Stella said.

"Yes, but now I want to say hi to the rest before I have to go," Calleigh said with a smile.

Stella nodded and they went to find the rest.

An hour later Horatio was sitting on a pack bench reading while Calleigh was laying next to him, her head rested on his lap. Horatio turned the side in the book and let his hand rest on her head while he caressed her hair, while continuing reading.

Calleigh was looking up at him half asleep, and watching his facial expressions while he was reading. She smiled satisfied with the situation. She had always dreamt about doing stuff like this with someone she loved, but until now it had never happened. And when it finally happened she knew that this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Calleigh looked at him and said, "Horatio…"

"Hmmm," he said and looked down at her. She looked a bit insecure, and he couldn't see why so he asked, "Is there something wrong beautiful?"

"No, everything is perfect," she said quietly.

"Then why do you look so concerned?" he asked.

"It's just that my experience that when I am with a guy I really like or even love, it always end with me getting hurt by him. So I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt again," Calleigh said and looked up in his blue eyes.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I know you have been burned by love in the past, but I promise you I will never hurt you ok. I love you too much for that since when you're in pain, I'm in pain to," said Horatio.

Calleigh could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said, and that made all of her worries disappear. She just smiled at him while he stroke her hair and said, "You must be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Why, thank you, handsome," she said and added, "Horatio would you please read out loud since the sound of the voice makes me feel safe since then I know you are there."

Horatio bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft lips and the he continued to read. As he continued reading Calleigh feel a sleep to the sound of his voice. Horatio noticed it and smile, she was just so cute. He felt like the luckiest man alive to be with a woman like her and wondered if she felt the same way about him. He sighed and continued reading quietly not to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

One mount later.

"Hey, boss, your DNA results?" Ryan said and gave Calleigh a paper.

"Thank you, anything else?" Calleigh asked, since she could sense that there was something else on his mind.

"Ehm, you know that I and Nat have been dating lately right, well we was thinking about taking a trip together, so I was wondering if we could take the weekend off?" Ryan asked.

"Sure thing, but I want you both back early Monday morning," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said and honored her.

Calleigh laughed and said, "Now get outta here, I need to work."

Ryan smiled at her and left.

Calleigh was about to continue when she looked at a picture of her self and Horatio that was taken when they were in New York. She couldn't believe that she had been boss for a whole month, spite the responsibility it was so fun. Horatio was now working under her, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. Every day with him was better than the day before.

He was so sweet and kind to her all the time, and they had so much fun no matter what they did. She looked at a picture of Dave and Stella. Dave had a job and moved to New York right after the trip, apparently he couldn't leave without Stella, it was kinda sweet.

Calleigh turned back to the computer, when she heard a knock on the door, and said, "Enter."

"How are you today, my love?" Horatio asked softly.

"Just fine, I was just thinking about our trip and Stella and Dave. How're ya?" she asked.

"Fine, so would you join me for a coffee in the break room?" he asked.

"Sure, I need more coffee to get my brain working," she said.

"Uhm, sorry, I should have let you sleep more last night," Horatio said:

"Who needs sleep, and don't apologize for last night, I had a great time," she said and smiled.

"So did I sweetheart, so did I," he replied.

"Oh, by the way, I gave Ryan and Nat the weekend of, so I will be working a lot," she said.

"Don't you mean we'll be working a lot?" Horatio asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can handle it. Besides I have a lot of people under my command," she said. Which was true.

"I know you do and it suits you well to be a leader, but if you are working so will I. Are you sure you are not taking on to much? Horatio asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure and thanks for helping out, handsome," she said.

"No problem beautiful, as long as I'm by your side, I don't care where we are or what we do. Besides you can pay me back later if you know what I mean?" Horatio said and winked at her.

"I do, and you should really care more bout the job then me, when we are at work," she said.

"I do, but I still can't stop thinking about you, beautiful," he said.

"That's so sweet of you to say. Whatever did I deserve such a wonderful man as you," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Dunno, since I feel like it is the other way around. I still don't see why you love or even want to be with an old log like me instead of someone younger," said Horatio.

"How many times do I have to tell ya that I don't think you're an old log, but more like an young stallion," she said with a smile.

"Wow, that's the statement of the year, if he is a young stallion, then what was I?" she heard Jakes voice ask.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Jake I didn't know you were here all ready."

"Oh, but I am, you asked for me remember" said Jake.

"Yes I did, so to answer your question, you're a tiger, but I prefer stallions," she said and giggled.

"Meow," Jake said and Horatio laughed.

"Jeez, would you two grow up," Calleigh said in a bit more serious tone.

"Yes ma'am," the two of them said.

"Hey, Horatio, wanna see my new gun," Jake said and gave his gun to Horatio.

"Nice, but it still can't top mine," said Horatio.

"Would you two stop compeering toys, we all know I got the biggest and best weapons collection and the coolest and best guns anyway," said Calleigh with a smile, while she pored coffee in a cup.

"Do you have to spoil it all," said Jake.

"Well you know what they say the bigger the gun, the smaller the..." Natalia said, she had just entered the room and heard the conversation between them.

"Good one, Nat," said Calleigh and giggled.

"So which one of them is biggest then," Natalia asked.

Calleigh's face got the same color as a tomato and she said, I prefer not to answer if you don't mind."

Natalia nodded, smiled and gave her a wink that meant, "You can tell me later." Calleigh nodded and smiled back.

"One question, I just said that you're a tiger and that you're a stallion, so what am I then?" said Calleigh

The two men blushed and looked really uncomfortable and Calleigh understood she wouldn't get an answer from either o them.

Natalia just giggled and said, "BG, would you give me some coffee since you have the mug?"

"Certainly, here," she said and pored coffee in Natalias cup.

"Thanks, and thank you for giving me and Ryan the weekend of," said Natalia.

"No problem Nat, but the catch is that you both got to be back her seven am Monday morning," said Calleigh.

"Yes ma'am," Natalia said and left.

"Man, you're strict," Jake said.

Calleigh smiled and said, "I'm not straight, I just gave them the weekend of didn't I?"

"Yeah, but seven am Monday morning, isn't that a bit early?" Jake asked and added, "I mean even if you don't sleep it doesn't mean that the rest of us do the same."  
"I know that, but you guys can't except me to do everything by myself either. I know I'm the boss, but I still need ya'll to work to get everything going," Calleigh replied.

"You're not alone, sweetheart," said Horatio softly.

"But we do expect you to do everything," Jake laughed and added, "So what did you need me for BG?"

"Funny thing is that I probably could do it all by myself, but it is nice with help," she thought, but said, "I need you and Horatio to take a new talk with the suspect and try to crack him, I know he did it."

"And what if we can't break him," said Jake.

"Then I have to turn on my charm and do it myself," said Calleigh with a big smile.

"Ok, come on Horatio, let's give it a try," said Jake.

"Better follow, she's after all the boss," said Horatio with a smiled.

"Whoop, whoop," said Jake.

"Oh, would you to stop joking and do as I said," Calleigh said in a straight tone.

"Yes ma'am," they said and started to walk against the door.

Calleigh looked at them, hands crossed over her chest and said, "Horatio, Jake, haven't ya forgotten something?"

"Not again," Jake joked as they walked back to him.

Horatio bent his head and gave his girlfriend a long soft kiss and said, "Satisfied."

"No, not quiet," she said and blinked.

"Man, can't you guys do this at home, so we can get on with the work today," said Jake pretending he was annoyed.

"No, I can't get enough," Calleigh giggled.

Horatio took her in his arms and kissed her passionately and said, "May I/ we please go now Lieutenant?"

"You know the drill, handsome," Calleigh said.

He nodded and looked at Jake and they both gestured that she should go first and she did so wiggling her hips, hands on her side.

"I should never let her be the boss, she'll drive me crazy one day doing that," Horatio said.

"But she sure is sexy," Jake said and sighed.

Then Calleigh turned around and said, "I can hear ya'll ya know, and I love you too, handsome."

Their eyes meet and they smiled before they went in separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
